She will never know
by ScaryMiley
Summary: Miley did everything to get her girl. crazy dark fic, hate, sex...


**She'll never know**

**miley's pov**

"FUCK!"

She's thrusting hard and fast in me. Licking my ear, saying nasty things in it.

"MMMMM" I can't help moaning as she bumps in and out harshly, telling things like "You fucking slut, screaming like a porn star! Am I this good?" Fuck yeah! She'll never know but when she's in me I could die. There is so much violence between us since we're doing this.

It's been three month. At my house, she had been crying over Oliver once again, I was conforting her and she finaly jumped on me. Taking me on the floor, crying and hurting me.

Now we are in the girls restrooms. We should be in class but I don't care. She nether. No one will stop us from fucking against this wall. No one will stop her when she sucks on my neck, biting and bruising it. Her fingers pleasuring me with pain. Forgetting the one we lost six month ago. My best friend, Oliver. Her boyfriend.

_flashback: six month ago_

_I see them kissing as we watch a movie at my house. MY HOUSE. And he kisses MY LILLY. Can't take it anymore. She can't keep kissing him when I want her kissing me. Touching me._

_One hour later, he's finally gone. Lilly is sleeping at my house tonight. She keeps talking about... whatever. I just love her voice. Suddenly she looks serious so I listen._

_"So, Miley?_

_-What?_

_-I told you that, Oliver and I, were... gush it's umbarassing... We're thinking about doing it._

_-Doing WHAT?!" Oh no that's no good._

_"IT... like making love. You know, like lovers do. Need a little help here._

_-Like I'm a specialist..._

_-No, god no! It's not what I mean as I know, or think that you're as expert as I am, but I'm kind of scared. Just wanted to share._

_-Sorry girl, you know you can tell me everything. I hope you'll doing well. When you'll get ready, you won't be scared anymore." Yeah, I'm Hannah Montana! EXPERT with lies! She doesn't know, but I'm ready, for her, I've allways been. _

_She also does'nt know that it's the last strow. I'm not letting this happen._

_I'm on the beach. I managed to get oliver here without anyone knowing._

_"So, Miley, what did you want to tell me supposed to be such a secret that we're on this creepy part of the beach where no one comes cuz of all the trashs. Miley?" He is scared. I didn't say a word since we're here. Just took the long knife I bougth when they first started to date. Didn't know then if I would use it... He looks at me, mouth open. Before he moves, my blade dives in his guts. Again. Again. Again._

_"How could you think I would let you touch her. Bastard." He falls, looking at me in disbelief. Unable to speak. Holding his guts. I stab him one more time in the heart, making sure he won't survive._

_"Now you're home, thrash among trashes." I turn and run away in the night. I made sure there will be no evidences. That's partly why I decided to use a knife. You take it with you. There is no fuckin bullet and you don't get all splattered with blood if you're carefull. TV show's lie: killing is easy to do without getting found._

_end flashback_

"God!" Her thumb on my clit drives me crazy.

"Leave him out of this. Bitch!" Every thrust brings me closer to my release. I dig my nails in her back under her shirt. She groans, bites my lips once more. Not sure I will success in hiding this cut. Don't realy care, that's what we do to each other. She likes this, hurting me. Like she is powerfull. Straight people would say she likes to be the are so wrong, I'd rather say she loves possessing me, wich I love too. As much as I love possessing her. "FUCK LILLY!" I'm gonna come, she knows it. I crave fore it, but at the same time, I don't want it to stop. "Come for me bitch!" She whispers in my ear. And I do. Every part of me shakes as I scream.

"FUCKING GOOD!" I feel like I'm exploding. Coming on her fingers still in me, hearing her nasty laugh.

She hold me while I recover from the shock.

My turn, I push her against the door, diving my tongue in her mouth and she sucks it. She fucking sucks my tongue as I run my hands on her chest, leading one to take off her jeans quickly. I never get enough of her moans. Sweet candy.

I reach my inner coat pocket and take my knife out (yeah, this knife) threatenning her. I often do, cuz I know it turns her on. As I run the back of the blade on her breasts I feel her wetness grow with my other hand. I see fear in her eyes fixed to mines. I probably look realy dangerous doing this. But she likes it, I know how much. I even fucked her with the handle of my knife. She probably feels closer to Oliver when I do. Fuck, if only she knew how close she is! I'm evil. Fucking Lilly with the knife that stabbed her boyfriend. Thinking about it drives me horny.

I suddenly stick the blade in the door just a few inches above her head, causing her to jump. But I let it there as I start going down, taking off her panties, and finaly tasting her wetness.

_flashback: one year ago._

_Jake and me are at the mall, escaping some fans until we find a quiet place. It's still ackward to be friend with him but we managed to do it. We became really close in a good way. We almost tell everything to each others. Almost means that HE tells me everything. I stopped being all talkative since a long time. He seems nervous. "Jake, what's on your mind?_

_-Uhh... Listen, since we can tell each other whatever I just wanted to know if it would be apropriate to ask you some advice._

_-Sure, about what?" He's funny when he get's nervous. He takes a deep breath before starting:_

_"Lilly. I think I like her. But I don't whant to ruin anything between you and me._

_-LILLY? Like, my BEST FRIEND?_

_-I knew I should have shut my mouth._

_-NO! Glad you told me. Don't have any problem with it. Just surprised. But if I can give you an advice, take it slow ok? She hates things going too fast. If you whant I will talk to her._

_-You would? Girl your an angel!" As we hug I'm already thinking about the perfect way to stop this. No one will touch my Lilly except me._

_I just came home and started giving phone calls. The great part being Hannah Montana is that you get to know ALL kind of people, including underground dangerous guys. With money, you can buy almost everithing. _

_Including the death of my former boyfriend. Don't ask how, things have to stay in the dark, but a week later, poor Jake Ryan was shot during a movie premier. That's what you get for messing with me._

_end flashback_

I'm licking her wetness, teasing her clit with the tip of my tongur while my fingers are diving in her. "MILEY" She moans and grabs my hair, keeping me where I'm needed. I'm not going anywhere. I just love what I'm doing right now. My fingers coming and going in her cunt. My mouth kissing and licking all I can. My free hand slipped under her bra, massaging her breasts. Slightly pinching her tits.

Her hips move against my face, allways wanting more contact. She squeezes my hair, causing me to growl in her center and I bite her clit, making her scream from the pain mixed with pleasure.

"Fuck, holy bitch! Keep going! YEAH!" I know she is close. Love this feeling. I'm quite good at sex. Too bad that's all she wants. But I don't care. I don't care if she loves me. Cuz I'm hers anyhow. And I won't complain as long as we keep doing this.

_flashback: two years ago_

_I'm alone on the beach, thinking about her, when a man's voice calls my name. I know this voice but I turn to make sure. It's Lilly's father. He apologies for disturbing me. He asks for help. He want's to get back in Lilly's life but doesn't know how to do. "I'll help you."_

_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? He can't come back! I've never been so close to Lilly before he left! That's not gonna happen. He won't have Lilly back._

_For two weeks I often spend time with him at his motel. Telling him his daughter is not ready. I try to flirt with him, he is clearly uneasy about it. Tonight, I increase the flirt. He seems so sad about his girl. I walk to him taking his face in my hands, faking to confort him as I always do. But that's not all. I start kissing his neck,runnin my hand on his torso but he takes a step back. "Listen Miley, It's not good. You don't really want it._

_"What do you know about what I want?" I push him slightly against the wall, starting again, removing my hands, leadind her further down. Gush, he likes it._

_"No!" He gently pushes me away. "That's not gonna happen, Miley." Good guy. I storm out, looking angry and sad, leaving him in his thoughts. Time for phase two._

_Flirting with him was what I planed. I knew he would'nt let me do. Giving the poor young teenager I am a reason to, you know, do something stupid._

_I'm on the edge of a cliff. I take a disposable phone I bought to be able to call without being identified. I call him, he answers: "Hello?" I take a crying voice._

_"It's me. You know what? You won't have to deal with me any longer. No one will._

_-Wait, Miley. Where are you?_

_-Like you care!_

_-Please girl..." He seems to think... "Look I don't whant you to think I don't like you._

_-Really?_

_-Really. Now where are you?" _

_I see him running to me. Good guy he is still in his slippers and came without his car. That's why I chose this cliff, it is close to his place. I won't have to hide the car._

_"MILEY, DON'T DO THAT!" He stops a few feets away from me. Scared by what I could do, like jump for good. "Don't move closer or I jump. Not kidding._

_-Please sweety, you don't have to do that._

_-No YOU didn't have to do that. You came to me. Using me to take back the girl you left. And me in all that shit? I fell for you!" I'm good at it. I'm really crying, but for something else. I'm angry. I don't want to lose Lilly. He won't take her away from me._

_"Come on honey, let me hold you. I don't want you to get hurt!_

_-TOO LATE!" I turn, but this time, he grabs me in his arms._

_"NO!_

_-LEAVE ME! LEAVE ME!_

_-Please calm down" I turn to face him lin the embrace. He is now back to the ocean. "Miley, I won't go anywere." I Take a deep breath: "Oh yes you are!" He has no time to answer, I push him hard over the edge of the cliff, getting free from his arms. He falls, having nothing to grab. Nothing to save his life. Screaming one last time before I hear this loud noise. I throw a glance at the bottom to see his body in the water, exploded by the shock on the rocks. No time to waist: Time to run. _

_I thought killing was hard, but it's not. I feel like overpowerd. I make myself a promise: I won't let anything get between her and I. NEVER._

_End flashback._

"FUCK!" Mmmmm she tastes so good! I keep fucking her and she can't help rolling her eyes and bitting her lip. A few more moves and that's done: she comes, shacking hardly around me. Covering her mouth with a hand to stop her scream. I kiss her center one last time before getting up to kiss her. She kisses back, licking her wetness from my mouth. Tying her arms around my neck while I take her in mines. Hugging her tightly.

Her breath goes back to normal, mine too. She pulls back a little, locking eyes with mines: "I love you Miley." OH MY GOD! SHE SAID IT. I feel my eyes wetten: "Lilly, I love tou too, you have no idea." She gives me a kiss I never experienced: a soft, loving kiss, that I return. And it feels so good! I could kiss her this way for ever.

Finally she said what I stopped hopping a long time ago. We cry together. I can tell her tears are the same as mines. Tears of joy. I feel a triumph wave invading me. Lilly is mine like she should've always been. I start laughing against her lips, thinking about all the things I've done to get there. It was worth it. The ones I killed didn't deserve here like I do. People usually say that they could kill for someone, but ME, Miley, I did it! I really did it! And I'll do it again as long as it will keep her mine. But she will never know.


End file.
